


shouldn't talk about it

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: (are we) growing up [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what do you wanna do?”<br/>“I dunno, what do <i>you</i> wanna do?”<br/>“How about you both shut up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	shouldn't talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> tiny baby drabble that isn't actually all that tiny but it is for me.
> 
> title from "[stolen dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iX-QaNzd-0Y)" by milky chance.

“So, what do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know, what do _you_ wanna do?”

“I dunno, what do _you_ wanna do?”

“I dun-”

“How about you both shut up?”

Pete grins as he pulls the blanket off from over their heads, ignoring how Patrick groans in protest and hides his face in his pillow.

“Hey Andy,” he says, too cheerful, “how’s it going?”

“Fine,” he replies tersely, “up until the point where I woke up.”

“Don’t mind him,” Patrick sits up and rubs the sunlight out of his eyes, “he’s just cranky because he was at Joe’s all last night studying for finals.

“Hmm...” Pete hums, “Right... 'Studying'...”

“Shut up, Pete.”

“I’m sure you were up all night studying _long_ and _hard_...”

Andy throws a shirt at Pete’s head, who dodges it easily. “Shut _up_ , Pete.”

“No, don’t shut up, Pete,” Patrick interjects as he takes the shirt before Pete can retaliate. “Are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

“Well-” is all Pete is able to get out before Andy throws himself bodily across the room at him. When they start wrestling in earnest and almost knock each other off the bed, Patrick has to physically pull them apart before Andy ends up actually throttling Pete. Sometimes he feels like a single parent with a pair of toddlers, honestly.

“Please, continue,” he says once he has Andy’s arms behind his back. He knows Andy could get free if he wanted to, so he feels fairly secure in the thought that some part of him wants Patrick to know.

“Well,” Pete continues, “as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted-” Andy jerks forward a little, but Patrick holds him back.

“Just get on with it, Pete,” Patrick sighs.

“Andy and Joe are dating!” He finally blurts out.

Patrick is sure his face is comically shocked as Andy stops fighting and his arms go slack.

“Really?” Patrick says incredulously. Andy won’t look him in the eye and Pete is gleefully bouncing up and down in his seat.

Sighing, Andy nods and turns to lean against the wall.

The more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense. They were awfully close, but not really in a way that could be confused for platonic unless you were as oblivious as Patrick. Whenever Patrick wasn’t hanging out with one of them, they were no doubt together. And there _had_ been that time Patrick saw them at the movies and could’ve sworn they were holding hands.

“I wasn’t that surprised when I figured it out. All the clues were there,” Pete continues, like he was a professional detective or something, “and of course there was that one time I showed up early for work, which will never happen again, by the way, and when I went in the back to get my apron, I caught them making out behind the box of sugar packets. I would’ve told you, but they swore me to secrecy and Pete Wentz is a man of his word.”

As Patrick continues trying to process this, there’s a buzzing sound from across the room and Andy dives for his bed.

“Tell me it’s Joe,” Patrick says as Andy digs his phone out of the blankets and unlocks the screen.

He tries to keep a straight face but eventually he grins and nods.

“I don’t wanna know what he said.” Pete covers his ears with his hands. “If it’s something gross or sappy, I don’t want anything to do with it. Also, if you’re sexting, could you not do it while I’m in the room?”

Andy just rolls his eyes and goes back to his phone, fingers flying across the screen. “I’m telling him you guys know,” he explains. “We were gonna tell you sooner or later, but I guess it’s sooner now.”

There’s silence as Andy continues texting Joe _god_ knows what and Pete starts falling asleep where he’s leaning against Patrick.

“Joe says he’s coming over,” Andy eventually says without looking up from his phone.

At that, Pete groans and leans back against the wall before sliding slowly onto the floor. “Now we’re gonna have to deal with them being all over each other.”

“Like it’ll be any worse than anything you two have done,” Andy starts making his bed and throwing anything that’s Patrick’s on his side of the room at them. “Need I remind you of the Skyfall incident?”

“We didn’t know you would be home!”

“Actually, I did,” Pete interjects. Patrick slaps him on the arm but says nothing as Andy continues trying in vain to clean up his half of the room.

“It’s just Joe, you know that right?” Patrick says as Andy starts folding and refolding all the clothes in his dresser. “He’s not even gonna be going through your clothes, what’s the point?”

Andy doesn’t say anything, but he stops folding anyway. Sighing, he sits back down on the bed and fiddles with his phone.

“It’s not important,” he eventually says, “I don’t know why I’m so nervous but it’s just kind of... You’re the first people to know we’re together, you know?”

Patrick just raises an eyebrow at him, gesturing to where Pete is asleep on his shoulder and they’re both wearing worn t-shirts and pyjama pants and Patrick's pretty sure he's missing at least one sock. “Does this look like something you need to impress? Like you said, you’ve seen worse from us.”

Before Andy can say anything, there’s a knock at the door and he freezes. They hear Joe’s voice through the door saying, “Dude, let me in, it’s fucking cold out here,” but Andy doesn’t get up to open it until Patrick waves a hand at him.

Joe comes in the room, snow stuck in his mess of hair, and the first thing he does is kiss Andy’s cheek. It’s pretty cute, if Patrick’s being objective, and Andy’s blush is all consuming, making him stutter as he steps back to let Joe take off his shoes and close the door behind him.

"Hey guys," Andy says, "this is Joe."

"Why do I get the feeling we've met before?" Patrick raises an eyebrow at Joe, who just shrugs in reply.

"Yeah, but this is my boyfriend Joe, it's different."

"Semantics," Pete yawns, starting to wake up again on his shoulder on Patrick shoulder. Joe waves him off and lies down on Andy's bed, taking up the entire bed as Andy shakes his head and crosses his arms. 

In retrospect, Patrick thinks to himself, he really isn’t that surprised. He’d vaguely seen it coming ever since he first introduced the two and they’d spent half an hour debating who was the best comic book superhero. Things always come together sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> there are levels of how trash i am. trohley is like the bottom level of my secret bandom shames (that's not true, lowkey wishing gerard way would adopt me is, but i digress.)
> 
> anyways, i hope u enjoyed and i promise there will be a little more to this verse soon (i'm in the middle of another big fic atm so maybe not that soon).
> 
> tumblr @[findyourmonsters](http://photocomfort.co.vu)


End file.
